tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
P
17:04:05 Shani: Hier Amelias Aufwachszene.... 17:04:05 Shani: Langsam wurde ich wach, dennoch hielt ich die Augen geschlossen und drehte mich von dem Licht weg welches mich von irgendwoher belndete. Ich wollte nicht aufsteh, noch nicht. Wenigstens wollte ich noch 10 Minuten schlafen. Da es mir immer noch zu hell war zog ich die Decke über den Kopf. Ah...jetzt war es angenehm dunkel. Die Decke war weich und flauschig, wie die Decke bei mir Zuhause. Ich wollte nach meinem Stoffhund greifen, aber er war nicht da. Er muss wohl in der Nacht aus dem Bett gefallen sein dachte bich mir. Ich schob die Decke vom Kopf runter und Beugte mich zu Boden. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Stimmen an der Tür und ich sah auf. Dort standen ein Haufen fremde und doch bekannte Menschen. 17:05:48 Queen?: Ne leider nicht ^^' sorry , aber die Zeit fehlt mir 17:11:13 Shani: awhh D: 17:12:27 Shani: naja so dringend ist es nicht, und sonderlich lang muss es auch nicht... soul und ich könnten es bestimmt verlängern 17:14:10 Queen?: Ja ^-^ , versuche es Sonntag zu machen 17:14:11 Eileen: gibs denn was auf das wir achsten müssen? 17:14:29 Queen?: oder Samtaf abend 17:14:32 Queen?: samstagÜ 17:14:59 | Bearbeitet 17:28:19 Shani: eigentlich nicht o: 17:15:24 Shani: Langsam wurde ich wach und kam aus den Tiefen meines Bewusstseins empor, hielt aber dennoch meine Augen fest geschlossen und drehte mich von dem blendend hellen Licht weg, welches mir von irgendwo her ins Gesicht schien. Jemand musste wohl die Vorhänge offen gelassen haben, die Sonne knallte wahrscheinlich mit voller Wucht ins Zimmer. Ich wollte nicht aufstehen, noch nicht. Wenigstens wollte ich noch 10 Minuten schlafen. Ich wollte pennen, nichts anderes. Der grelle Schein störte mich und mein Bedürfnis nach Ruhe sehr. Also zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ah...jetzt war es wieder angenehm dunkel. Die Decke war weich und flauschig, wie die Decke bei mir Zuhause. Nicht so kratzigen wie die anderen Decken im Hotel. Die Zimmermädchen mussten sie wohl ausgetauscht haben. Grollend vor Wohlbefinden wollte nach meinem Stoffhund greifen, aber als ich mit der einen Hand das Bett abtastete, war er nicht da. Der musste wohl in der Nacht vom Bett gefallen sein, dachte ich mir. Nun mehr leicht genervt zog ich mir die Decke wieder vom Kopf herunter und beugte mich zu Boden herab. Auch da war von dem Stofftier nichts zu sehen. Verwirrt blickte ich mich um. Links nichts, rechts nichts. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Stimmen von einer Ecke des Zimmers. Neugierig hob ich den Kopf an und blickte zur Türe hin. Dort standen ein Pulk fremder und doch irgendwie bekannter Menschen.amelias szene ² 17:28:25 Shani: Mhhhhh.... Schlafen... Entspannt drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und zog mir immer noch im Halbschlaf die Decke bis zum Hals. Das Kissen war weich, roch neu, fast schon extrem hygienisch. Dieses wunderbare, traumhafte Gefühl zwischen Schlaf und Aufwachen kostete ich bis zum Letzten aus. In der Ferne, am Rande meines trägen Bewsststeins hörte ich die Stimme einiger Personen. Was sollte bitte dieser Lärm am frühen Morgen? Unverschämtheit. Ich wollte schlafen... Verdammt. Das Geräusch blieb unangenehm penetrant im Hintergrund. Die Worte waren unverständlich, aber laut genug, als dass sie einem den Schlaf rauben konnten. Am liebsten hätte ich mir das Kissen über den Kopf gestülpt, ließ es aber bleiben. Lieber wollte ich wissen, was genau da meine Nachtruhe unterbrochen hatte. Die Stimmen waren fremd. Ihrem Klang nach zu urteilen waren sie auch älter als meine Freunde und ich. Seltsam. Sehr seltsam. Musste ein Traum sein. Ein merkwürdiger Traum. Doch trotzdem grub ich misstrauisch meine Finger in die Matratze. Und das war auch ganz eindeutig nicht mein Bett. Vorsichtig öffnete ich ein Auge, doch es fiel fast sofort wieder zu. Nochmal. Dieses Mal klappte es tatsächlich. Mit noch verschleierten Blick erblickte ich weit über mir eine hohe Decke. Okay. Das war unheimlich. Denn das Hotelzimmer sah eindeutig ganz anders aus. Jetzt war ich leicht verwirrt und etwas panisch. Mein Herz donnerte gegen meine Rippen, als wollte es sie zerbrechen. Wo zum Teufel war ich?! Irgendwie hatte dieses Gewölbe was von einer Kirche... Nein, warte keine Kirche. Hogwarts. Also... Harry Potter??? Schwachsinn! Ich erinnerte mich vage daran, dass ich die Bücher vor Jahren mal gelesen hatte. Und dass ich gestern am Kings Cross gewesen war. Aber das war ein schlechter Scherz. Eine billige Touristenattraktion! Nachdem sich mein Blick endlich scharf gestellt hatte, bemerkte ich andere Betten um mich herum erfüllt von schlafenden Menschen. Zu meiner linken schnarchte wer, dass sich die Balken bogen. Rechts verdeckte ein Büschel knallroter Haare die Sicht. Mittlerweile regelrecht panisch, hob ich schwerfällig den Kopf, aber er sackte mir sofort vor Schreck wieder weg. Bei dem Anblick blieb mir fast das Herz stehen, meine Zähne klapperten. In der Mitte des Saals standen viele Menschen, die mich... Verdammt nochmal an Harry Potter erinnerten! Was sollte der Scheiß? Denn Hogwarts existierte nicht. Dafür gab es eine logische Erklärung. Hoffentlich.Soul Aufwachszene 21:22:44 Shani: 25. September 2015 21:22 Amelia: <<< "Ich weiß nicht viel von Leuchtregen. Sie geht mir doch aus dem Weg, wie soll ich sie da kennen lernen. Aber mit ihrer Gutmütigkeit wird sie eines Tages noch ganz schön auf die Nase fliegen, man kann nicht jeder Katze offen gegenüberstehen. Aber das liegt bestimmt an ihrer Hauskätzchen-Mutter. Das macht sie viel zu weich" - Flutwelle 21:03:50 Shani: Kampfglut wurde offiziell mit Fasanherz verkuppelt. :) 15:59:01 Queen?: Ladies 16:04:41 Soul: Hm? 16:05:47 Shani: yaa 16:06:15 Queen?: <3 16:08:44 Soul: Ist euch auch so kalt oder liegts an mir? .-. 16:10:18 Queen?: Es ist kalt XD ja 16:11:41 Soul: Es sieht hier so aus, als würde es fast schneien. o.o 16:12:37 Queen?: halt glaube auch schon irgendwo XD 16:12:41 Queen?: hat* 16:13:28 Soul: Stimmt. Aber bloß nicht hier. xD 16:15:07 Queen?: XD 16:16:28 Shani: ich lach mich grad so kaputt (rofl) 16:20:32 Queen?: wieso 16:21:05 Shani: jurassic world 16:24:35 Shani: "du weißt nicht wie alt deine neffen sind?" (rofl) 16:25:14 Queen?: XD 16:25:18 Queen?: hat meine Bff aber auch 16:30:14 Shani: sterbende dinos sind traurig 16:30:35 Queen?: Ich mag die nicht XD 16:43:53 Soul: Danke Shani, ich lache mich jetzt auch schon schlapp. (rofl) 16:47:23 Queen?: mir ist so lw 16:48:11 | Bearbeitet 16:49:51 Soul: Nicht nur dir -gähnt- 17:07:44 Eileen: Also bei mir hats gestern geschneit <.< 17:07:54 Shani: ICH WILL SCHNEE D: 17:08:01 Shani: ich will mit kira durch schnee gehen ;; 17:08:22 Eileen: Der ist aber sofort geschmolzen ^^ 17:08:45 Soul: Ich bin froh, dass hier kein Schnee ankam. :'D 17:10:34 Soul: Der Dauerregen reicht schon völlig... 16:44:07 Shani: Hi :3 23:15:37 Shani: HEY 23:15:40 Shani: WÜRSTCHEN 23:15:41 Shani: <33 18:51:37 Shani: omg 18:51:45 Shani: loki is so tollig 20:41:10 Hell.is.Real: ich weiß 22:40:38 Shani: Yau. 22:40:49 Eileen: Hi :) 22:44:56 Shani: Wie gehts? Was macht ihr alle so? 22:48:13 Shani: . 22:48:27 *** Shani hat Amelia hinzugefügt *** 22:48:44 Eileen: Ich bin am lesen :D Also nichts spannendes ^^ 22:48:44 Shani: :) 22:48:54 Shani: Ich lese auch. hab mir neulich 9 bücher gekauft xD 22:48:57 Shani: alle auf englisch 22:49:37 Soul: Hallo ~ Man, seid ihr zwei vernünftig mit euren Büchern. Ich zieh mir Filme rein und mampfe nebenher ungesundes Zeugs. xD 22:50:05 Eileen: niemand hat gesagt, dass ich ncht nebenbei was gucke <.< 22:50:35 Soul: Du kannst lesen und Fernsehen gleichzeitig? Respekt o.o 22:50:43 Eileen: yes :D 22:51:15 Soul: Ich kann grade mal nebenher schreiben... Filme würden mich so vom Buch ablenken xD 22:56:29 Shani: kennt jmd Kitty Norville bzw Midnight Hour? 22:56:34 Soul: Apropos... Kann jemand gute Bücher empfehlen? Mir geht so n bisschen der Lesestoff aus. .o. 22:57:16 Shani: 16. Januar 2016 22:56 Shani: <<< Kitty Norville bzw Midnight Hour 22:57:20 Shani: :'D 22:57:32 Soul: ... Abgesehen davon :'D Shani 22:58:26 Shani: Die sind alle gut. 22:58:34 Soul: Okay... Danke, das reicht x3 22:58:47 Shani: :DD 10:59:43 Hell.is.Real: hi ::3 11:50:45 Shani: SCHNEE :D 11:58:59 Hell.is.Real: juhuu .o. ich hab kein bock drauf ohne spass 12:14:34 Eileen: Ich mag Schnee : 3 Aber der schmilz ja auch schon wieder 12:14:35 Eileen: :) 12:16:31 Hell.is.Real: Das Problem ist schule ..fahre mit zug 12:16:58 Eileen: oh 12:17:11 Soul: Das kenne ich. Nur bei mir ists der Bus... 12:17:14 Shani: ich geh nachher raus 12:18:12 Amelia: Alter ich muss heute abend mit dem Auto wider ins Internat 12:18:31 Shani: schade dass du nicht schnee frei oder so kriegs 12:18:58 Shani: ich kann dir nämlich keine sms mehr schreiben sonst wird die rechnung astronomisch 12:20:09 Shani: :(( 12:27:37 Amelia: Ja aber schule ist wichtig 12:30:38 Shani: blergh 12:33:40 Shani: muss afk bs <3 12:34:03 Eileen: bis bald (hug) 15:48:28 Shani: wd :D 15:51:21 Eileen: (wave) 17:43:33 Hell.is.Real: hab dreads 17:43:41 Hell.is.Real: gestern bekommen xd 17:43:48 Shani: omg xD 17:44:02 Hell.is.Real: ach du xD 19:41:28 Eileen: nice *__* 19:41:38 Shani: ich mach jz spätzle mit gulasch :D 15:51:36 Hell.is.Real: oh ja , die fühlen sich auch gut an xd hab nur unten welche ..da es dauert 16:06:39 Soul: So aus Interesse: Kann man die eigentlich entfernen... Also auskämmen oder muss man die abrasieren? xD 16:08:32 Hell.is.Real: jop 16:08:40 Hell.is.Real: kann man beides hahah 16:08:54 Hell.is.Real: auskämmen mit viel pflegeprodukten und spülungen 16:09:10 Shani: ich hasse strahlentherapie 16:09:22 Hell.is.Real: was ist das genau 16:10:01 Shani: ja da steht man in so ner kabine (nackt) und muss sone brille aufsetzen und am besten auch augen zu und dann wird man bestrahlt 16:10:13 Shani: und das riecht voll komisch und diese geräusche einfach ew 16:10:25 Soul: Das macht man bei Hautkrankheiten z.B. Wie Schuppenflechte 16:10:46 Hell.is.Real: wusst ich gar nicht 16:10:51 Shani: ich hab ja diese stiche an den beinen die nicht weggehen und das soll da helfen 16:12:17 Hell.is.Real: ach so 16:12:33 Shani: ich find das voll gruselig 16:12:40 Shani: heute war ich 1,08 min darin D: 16:13:17 Hell.is.Real: o.o 21:25:28 Shani: owo 21:27:42 Shani: mist -.- 21:33:57 Shani: SCHEISS LAPTOP! SCHEISS PC! 21:34:39 Amelia: ... (anger) 21:34:48 Amelia: (anger) 21:34:54 Shani: ? 21:35:09 Amelia: du weißt warum ich sauer bin 21:37:14 Shani: und was soll ich machen damit du nicht mehr sauer bist? 21:37:16 Shani: man 21:37:23 Shani: warum muss mein pc schrott sein 21:37:31 Shani: ich brauch diese scheiß chatverläufe -.- 21:38:18 Shani: ;( 21:38:23 Shani: (sadness) 21:40:23 Shani: Irgendjemand on? Außer ame? 21:41:33 Shani: ich brauch die prologstexte für die hp ff ;/ 21:42:21 | Bearbeitet 21:42:35 Amelia: sorry ich finde die auch nicht :( 21:42:51 Shani: kannst du mal Strg + F machen und "Bett" eingeben? 21:42:56 Shani: vllt findest du dann was 21:43:41 Amelia: dann wird es rot wenn ich auf voriger klicken 21:43:53 Shani: mist 21:44:08 Amelia: also noch mal von vorne 21:44:27 Amelia: UND DIESMAL SPEICHERN WIR ES ALS DUKOMENT AUF DEM PC AB 21:51:56 Shani: sfz 21:54:17 Shani: grrr 21:57:07 Amelia: ich muss off gute nacht wir sehen uns morgen? 21:59:25 Shani: ja komm am besten nochmal vorhr ion zum absrpechen :D 21:59:33 Amelia: ne ich muss abgeben 21:59:44 Amelia: versuch einfach kurz vor eins da zu sein 21:59:45 Shani: schade :( 21:59:50 Shani: okay 21:59:51 Amelia: und nicht schon um halb oder 22:00:08 Shani: ja muss sehen wie das klapt ich muss auch noch zum arzt morgeb 22:00:31 Amelia: okay zu not warte ich noch 5 bis 10 Minuten 13:22:04 Shani: hi 19:21:11 Shani: Kann niemand hier irgendwelche alten Nachrichten sehen? 19:23:16 Soul: Nope 19:23:57 Shani: ._. 19:24:38 Shani: Alles mist. die ganzen Nachrichten von tres bestias, hofchat und Project sunslash und diesem hier. nicht da. 19:28:56 Soul: .-. 15:37:47 Eileen: Wie alt müssen die denn swein? Ich glaub ich kann noch ein Stück zurück :) 21:41:24 Shani: naja halt diese Prologe undso xD am besten alles was geht 21:42:25 Eileen: Ne sorry, ich komm nur ein Jahr zurück, da steht da noch nichts von :/ 21:42:34 Shani: hmm :/ 21:42:37 Shani: mist 21:43:02 Shani: nja ich klammere mich weiterhin an die Hoffnung die Datei von skype von dem altrn pc iwie zu kriegen .-.# 17:20:49 Shani: hiiiiiiiiiiiiii 17:36:41 Eileen: Na :) 13:53:37 Amelia: hey 14:01:53 Queen?: O: 14:02:12 Amelia: ? 16:50:36 Shani: HALLO! 16:50:47 *** Shani hat Motte hinzugefügt *** 16:56:33 Amelia: Shani dieser Chat macht keinen Sinn 16:56:58 Shani: Der ist uralt :D Früher hatte er sinn gemacht. JKetzt hat er auch sinn.... ER EXISTIERT! 17:30:42 Amelia: Wie kann er eskalieren 17:31:04 Shani: wat 17:31:35 Amelia: Der chat Shani – Heute 17:56 > Der ist uralt :D Früher hatte er sinn gemacht. JKetzt hat er auch sinn.... ER EXISTIERT! 17:32:07 Shani: was nhat das mit eskalieren zu tunm`?? 17:58:56 Amelia: Fick dich 17:59:09 Motte: alter O.O 18:00:59 Shani: ....sie ist high 18:01:33 Shani: Leza hier ist neuer Chat fürm Hof und sosntigen kram 18:14:14 Queen?: läuft bei ihr , wenn man so asi ist und seine Freundin beleidigt (ok) ganster shit its real nigga. 18:14:35 Shani: 'türlich. 18:15:54 Queen?: Wenn man mal hart sein will und es schief läuft.. 18:16:23 Shani: der Virus verbreitet sich immer weiter! 18:18:04 Shani: Andrea und mein vater haben sich wieder mal getrennt 18:18:21 Shani: alle sind durchgeknallt. 18:19:43 Queen?: wieso wieder mal? 18:19:48 Queen?: passiert das oft? 18:19:54 Shani: ja 18:20:31 Shani: vor drei tagen auch und dauernd (rofl) dann schleppt mein vater seine Sachen nach oben und nach soundsovielzeit vertragen sie sich wieder :'D 18:20:49 Queen?: wenn das bei mir so wäre , würde ich mot der person nie was anfangen , also nicht mehr , da es einfach stress pur ist , für den geist ^^' bringt es voll xD 18:21:27 Shani: ja xD 18:23:12 Queen?: Erwachsene ^^' 18:23:17 Shani: XDD 18:23:19 Shani: genau 18:25:27 Shani: wenigstens einige leute sind noch normal xD 18:25:49 Queen?: sicher ? 18:26:09 Shani: du zb :'D und Soul... und... äh... ja. 18:26:59 Shani: aber die meisten si8nd bekloppt 18:28:32 Shani: <33 18:29:45 Queen?: <3 18:29:48 Queen?: Tatsache 20:39:41 Shani: .o. 20:49:07 Shani: ame? 20:49:13 Shani: bist du Laptop? 20:49:58 Amelia: ja 20:50:30 Shani: kannst du oben hier im Chat mal auf "alle" ode rhalt das letzte was möglich ist gehen 20:50:34 Shani: (Screen) 20:50:49 Shani: und dann alles markieren mit STRG + a und hier einfügen und schicken 20:50:52 Shani: bitte :) 20:54:45 Amelia: ich glaube die Nachricht ist zu lang der will die nicht abschicken 20:55:02 Shani: dann pack mal in openoffice oder text dokument 20:55:05 Shani: oder wikiseite 20:55:07 Shani: egal 20:55:09 Shani: oder sta-sh 20:55:17 Shani: http://sta.sh/ 20:55:19 Shani: nimm sta.sh 20:55:21 Shani: und schick link :D 20:57:19 Amelia: http://sta.sh/01a6vdcxg3zb 20:57:28 Shani: danke :D 20:58:52 Shani: schade da ist nicth das was ich suche son mist 20:59:13 Amelia: ja mehr hab ich auch nicht 20:59:20 Shani: ja ich hab noch weniger 20:59:22 Shani: mist 20:59:28 *** Shani hat Motte aus diesem Chat entfernt. *** 20:59:37 Shani: bei Soul ist der ganez verlauf futsch sagte sie mal 20:59:53 Amelia: wir werden wohl noch mal neu schreiben müssen 21:00:12 Shani: schade das war cool 21:00:22 Shani: naja vllt krieg ioch iwann die verläufe vom alten pc kp 21:00:51 Shani: vllt haben Alex oder eileen den chatverlauf... küp 21:00:55 Amelia: ich würde es ja gut finden wenn skype die verläufe 2 jahre auf dem Server speichern würde 21:00:57 *** Shani hat Whoever aus diesem Chat entfernt. *** 21:01:02 Shani: ja# 21:01:28 Amelia: jetzt haben wir nen zweiten creazy Girls chat 21:01:30 Amelia: lol 21:01:37 Shani: yolo 21:02:04 Shani: wenn Alex und eileen on sind, sollen sie auch mal das machen, also alles anzeigen, kopieren und irgendwo speichern und mir schicken 10:49:11 Shani: Alexxxx 10:54:43 Shani: Geh mal auf. Oben das Datum und dann auf alles und dann Strg + A und kopier alles und schick es mir xD